Fingertips
by Light1
Summary: Alucard and Maria learn that sometimes the differences between mortal and immortal can be rather fun.


**Fingertips **

Disclaimer: Castlevania belongs to konami not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Part: one of one

Setting: Post SotN but AU XD.

Authoress note: Alucard and Maria enjoy their differences.

_Italics = thoughts and flashbacks_

**Fingertips**

Human's and vampires had more differences than Adrian had expected. He had expected the obvious ones, durability and diet. Vampires were more durable in some respects and more fragile in others and their dietary requirements differed substantially from mortals. These differences were not as prominent between himself and Maria, it was one of the reasons he had agreed to accompany her back to her home. That and the fact that she was one of the strongest women he had ever come across, and she didn't really give him much of a choice. He could live with her he reasoned, after all he ate mortal food when it suited him and did not need blood on a constant basis, he just wanted it on one. He could do all the things that she could do. He could walk in the sunlight, he could sleep in the night, and he could understand why mortals did what they did. But despite all his reasoning and justifying the transition had not been smooth. There were complications. Things she did he did not understand and things he did that she did not like. They had come across things that had surprised them both. Like the fact that the dogs and other animals on the small holding hated him with a vengeance. There were things that had upset him such as when a werewolf had become caught in one of the defences and had been slaughtered without a word. Thing's that had unsettled her, like his ability to heal a severed limb when one of the farm hands had not seen him while using a scythe. It had been a good job he could heal but it had unsettled Maria. She was happy he was unhurt but she was a little jumpy around him for a while after that. It was a reminder of how inhuman he was.

There were more differences between them than he had expected. They worked around most of them without issue, but Alucard was feeling like more of a burden to her than a help. She constantly had to make changes to her life for him. However not all their differences were obstacles, somewhere surprisingly pleasant. It was only because of these few pleasant surprises that he had remained, that he found the courage to stay with her and reveal his inner monster to her and hope she would not run. So far it was working, so far it was working well, very well indeed. They had both known that their teeth were different, it was obvious and expected. What was unexpected however was when they kissed for the first time, his teeth had cut her. She had been enthusiastic and her enthusiasm was infectious, he had forgotten himself. When she had slid her tongue in to meet his he had purred. The sudden happy vibration and open expression of pleasure he had given had made her grip him hard and pull them together harder. She had explored him with vigour and it was only moments before she found his teeth. Vampire fangs are incredibly sensitive. they have to be in order to find veins, to feel the difference between muscle and blood vessel. Her touching one of them had made his legs shake and hands tremble. But vampire fangs are also incredibly sharp and she had bled the instant she touched them. The unexpected touch and the blood had made his heart skyrocket. he had held her tight enough to almost hurt her and had sucked hard at the miniscule cut. It stopped bleeding quickly and he had pulled back disgusted with himself. But Maria had been red faced, panting and not caring half a penny as to why he had responded the way he did. She only wanted to know what it would take to make him do it again, often.

It was a difference that had been very much enjoyed. One of the most unexpected differences however was their hands. They had been in the village market when he had been about to bolt, the crowd and smells overwhelming to him. Maria had grabbed his hand and squeezed, he had frozen solid at the contact even though it was through a glove. She was warmer than him, it was another difference that was loved, at least by him. He cherished her warmth, it was comforting against him. many times he had caught himself wanting to touch her just to feel that heat. He had slept many a night wondering what it would be like to sleep next to her with nothing between them. She would be soft and warm, completely different to his firm and cool. It would be marvellous to be loved by something like her, to have one such as she to hold onto, someone warm and soft yet stronger than he could ever be. He could feel her heat through their gloves and had found it comforting and somewhat enticing. He had pulled away from her and she had for a moment looked hurt before she saw he was removing his glove. Her smile widened and looked as if she would split her head in two. She rushed to remove her own glove, happy that he wanted skin to skin contact. But when he took her hand she was shocked, his nails were drastically different to hers, darker, longer and from the looks of it much harder. The shape was different also, hers were thin and rounded where she had filed them, his were thicker, pointed and ever so slightly hooked. They were not nails, they were claws. She had tried to pay it little mind but had found herself constantly glancing down at their joined hands for the rest of the trip.

After they had left the gloves had gone back on and the difference had been forgotten. Until later when they had been together for some time and simple kisses became too little for them both. Touches became bolder over time. Kisses hungrier and in the end it had been him who had unbuttoned her dress. Once again the gloves came off and the difference noticed. After the heat between them had cooled she had asked him about his claws. It was strange that lying naked with her seemed to knock his walls away completely. Normally when she asked such questions about his differences, or his nature he would either clam up completely or give her a very gentle explanation. But lying there together, her skin warming them both he had told her easily and relaxed that he had always had claws, that he envied her her soft fingers, her ability to touch without worrying. But that he was well able to use his hands without fear of hurting her. He had taken the opportunity to show her and she had learned something about their differences. Some differences were wonderful.

**End**


End file.
